


Pearl Unshelled

by cookiekat93



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gem Sex, Gems In Heat, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Polyamory, Submissive Pearl (Steven Universe), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiekat93/pseuds/cookiekat93
Summary: Pearl goes into heat, but Rose isn't around to help her complete her cycle. She must learn to rely on Amethyst and Garnet to bring her to release. Will it work?
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Pearl Unshelled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this topic, and I really wanted to mix heat and passion with the respect I have for these characters. Never thought I'd write or post something like this but here we are. Admittedly makes me a little guilty, but I'm glad to have gotten this off my chest. If you enjoy it, or even if you don't, feel free to let me know.

She couldn’t believe it was happening so soon. Her cycle had begun. Usually it happens every 10 years, give or take a few months. Rose had been around to help her through the mood swings and increased need for intimacy, but now she was gone. What was she going to do? Rose wasn’t around and she wasn’t intimately close with Garnet or Amethyst. Theoretically, she might be able to get through it on her own, but it hadn’t been done before. This would be a new challenge for Pearl.

How would she explain to the rest of the team that she needed time away in her Temple room? What would happen if she couldn't satisfy her needs on her own? Would they just go away until next cycle?

Most gems weren’t capable of naturally producing geodes. Even among Pearls it was rare. 

She longed for the closeness of another gem, particularly now. She needed contact, approval, someone to justify that this was to be expected and she wasn’t defective or abnormal. She always managed to get so worked up and nervous. 

“Pearl?” Garnet’s voice interrupted her thread of thoughts. The skinny and distraught gem peered over the edge of her tower of water, “Yes Garnet?” it wasn’t like her to come into her room without an invitation. 

“Can I talk to you, Pearl?”

“Is it important? I was hoping for some time alone.” Pearl bit her lip anxiously.

“I know, that’s why I think we need to talk.” 

Garnet leapt up the water column before Pearl could respond, she regarded Pearl unintelligibly before she spoke, “I know what’s going on. Rose told me a while ago that this happens to you.”

Pearl blushed a furious shade of blue, and tried to sound nonchalant, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Garnet. Surely you’re mistaken.” 

“I don’t think so Pearl, I can detect it with my sense of smell. I’m sure Amethyst can, too. It’s strong - not bad, but definitely potent.” 

Pearl shamefully looked away, not meeting Garnet’s eyes when she asked, “How much did Rose tell you?” 

“Enough to know this will be easier for you if you let us help you through your cycle.”

“Us!?” 

“Amethyst knows what’s happening. She’s young but she isn’t a gemling anymore. She actually picked up on your pheromones before I did.” 

“I’m so embarrassed.” Pearl muttered. “Look Garnet, while I appreciate your… offer… I think it’s better if you two left me alone for a while. No offense, but I don’t really know you and Amethyst ...that way. This was something Rose, well, you know, helped me through. I can’t control it.” 

Garnet placed a hand on Pearl’s bony shoulder. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of your ability to produce geodes. It's quite remarkable.” Garnet said honestly. 

“I’m not... ashamed, I just wish I could control it. I wish it didn’t make me so moody, and eager.” Pearl looked vulnerable, and incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Trust us, Pearl. We only want to help you. We won’t hurt you.” Somehow Garnet’s words didn’t help alleviate Pearl’s worries. She was so tense.

“I’ll think about it.” Pearl admitted, mostly in an attempt to be left alone. 

“I’ll check on you in the morning.” Garnet answered, placing a hand on top of Pearl’s hair. 

* * *

Morning had come, and both Amethyst and Garnet visited Pearl. Pearl wanted to reciprocate their gentle advances, but she found it to be very difficult for some reason. She felt like she was betraying Rose, she’d never allowed anyone else to help her through her heat cycle. Garnet understood, Amethyst was a little naive, but tried to be supportive nonetheless. 

“We’ll go slow, Pearl. You can tell us if it’s too much, or if we’re going too fast, but please remember we are doing this for you, because we care about you and need you to be safe when we go on missions.”

“Yeah, you’re important to us, P.” Amethyst snuggled up against Pearl, and Pearl rested her head briefly on top of the lavender gem’s. 

Garnet approached, “Let’s start.” she put her hand under Pearl’s chin and pressed her lips gently against Pearl’s. They began kissing softly, slowly. Amethyst rubbed Pearl's arms in what she hoped was a calming gesture. Pearl had been standing with her back against the cool wall of her room, Garnet in front of her now, and Amethyst to her right. 

Garnet’s rough hands slid under Pearl’s top, grazing against the tender flesh. Pearl flinched slightly and Garnet stopped. Pearl pushed her flat torso against the hands, “It’s okay Garnet, I really do need this.” Pearl admitted with a faded blush. 

Garnet continued pressing her mouth against Pearl’s, requesting entrance into her mouth using her tongue. Pearl obliged, and her breath hitched when she felt Garnet’s hands cover her breasts. They were being held firmly but not painfully. Pearl had to admit she was grateful for the pace they were taking - so gentle, so attentive. 

Pearl found her one hand coiling around Garnet’s waist, and her other reaching out for Amethyst. She held onto Garnet, the smell of the fusion’s breath intoxicating her. Amethyst’s hair was surprisingly soft and she tangled her fingers in it. The younger gem was pulled up by the hair, not harshly, to meet Pearl’s hooded eyes. “Kiss me, please.” Pearl requested. 

“Anything for you, Pierogi.” Amethyst responded warmly, not holding back, pushing her tongue into Pearl’s mouth as far as it would go. Pearl moaned appreciatively. 

Garnet took the opportunity to kneel in front of Pearl, placing tender kisses on her hipbones, and then the inside of her thighs. When the thin gem’s legs started to tremble, Garnet suggested they all lie together. 

Amethyst continued kissing Pearl, eventually moving to her neck and collarbone to let Pearl have the chance to breathe. 

Garnet kissed closer and closer to Pearl’s opening, listening to the way Pearl gasped, and feeling her squirm beneath the onslaught of affection and attention she was receiving. 

“You’re not ready yet, Pearl. Do you need a break or do you want us to keep this up?” Garnet asked, noticing her geode hole hadn’t dilated fully. 

“Please don’t stop.” she sounded desperate, scooting down a little closer toward Garnet. Amethyst had taken one of Pearl’s delicate nipples into her mouth, she was contentedly suckling on each one in turn. 

Upon hearing Pearl’s request, Garnet kissed closer and closer to Pearl’s most sensitive area, and glanced up at her from down below, taking in the site of her flushed face and closed eyes. “Here we go, Pearl.” 

Garnet placed her mouth over the opening and kissed it lovingly. Pearl’s back arched at the sensation. Rose had never been so direct. Pearl ached for more contact in a way she never knew possible. 

The fusion found the nub above Pearl’s geode hole that she knew would bring Pearl closer to the edge. She blew on it teasingly and Pearl whined. The fusion tentatively placed two fingers inside of the gem she cared deeply for, then placed her lips directly against the nub. Pearl whimpered. “Right there, Garnet. Oh, stars!” her fists clenched and breathing quickened. 

Garnet grinned, letting out a laugh which made Pearl shiver. She used her tongue and a little of her teeth to tease and nibble on Pearl. The gem beneath her moaned with pleasure and rocked onto Garnet’s fingers. Amethyst was still peppering kisses all over Pearl’s face, breasts, and torso.

“I’m getting so close, Garnet. Amethyst. Oh! Ah! This… this is it.” she panted. Garnet could feel Pearl’s opening tighten around her fingers. She knew she had moments left before it clenched in search of a gem’s member. Garnet had one, but she wouldn’t breed Pearl without that kind of consent. This was to help Pearl get through a mating cycle, not actually produce geodes for hatching gemlings. She wasn’t even certain Pearl’s opening could withstand the size of Garnet’s knot. 

“I just can’t do it.” Pearl suddenly started giving up, groaning in frustration. There was such a strong pool of pressure ready to burst, like there always was, but as she got closer to the finish line, she thought of Rose, and became overwhelmed with feelings of betrayal, guilt, and grief.

“Hang on, Pearl, “Amethyst coaxed, using her fingers to tweak Pearl’s nipple gently as she spoke, “don’t let go now. You’re almost there.” 

Garnet quickly took control, “Amethyst, move to the side but don’t go far.” 

Garnet hovered above Pearl’s face, one hand still embedded deep within her. She placed her other hand on the side of Pearl’s face. “Pearl, look at me.”

Pearl turned her head away. 

Garnet signaled to Amethyst to work on Pearl down below. Amethyst understood they couldn’t let Pearl come too far away from the edge. Amethyst used her fingers on the nub, trying to stay out of Garnet’s way all the while. 

“Come on Pearl, just open your eyes and look at me. I know this is hard for you but you can do this.”

Pearl turned her tear-filled eyes to Garnet on top of her. “I can’t.” she cried pitifully. _You’re not her._

“Pearl, just let go. We’re here for you. We will never let you fall. We will never leave you. We love you.” Garnet spoke with such certainty. Pearl found herself trusting her and Amethyst entirely. She continued to pant heavily, crying out as they both simultaneously continued their attack on Pearl’s nether regions. “That’s it, Pearl, that’s it.” Garnet encouraged. Amethyst tugged on Garnet to let her know the train was back on track - Pearl was about to release.

They switched positions, Garnet back down to Pearl’s sensitive area, kissing and pumping her fingers deeply and rapidly, Amethyst sucking light blue nipples into hardened peaks, and running her hands through Pearl’s strawberry-blonde hair. 

Garnet gave a final, strong suck on Pearl, and with a final scream, Pearl exploded. Hot blue liquid gushed out of her, and Garnet lapped it all up as it spilled. It was sweet, creamy, and delicious. Once Pearl’s wall’s relaxed, pulsating feebly with the aftershocks of her climax, Garnet removed her fingers, letting Amethyst sample how wonderful Pearl tasted. 

Pearl was a gorgeous mess, sweaty and panting. Garnet kissed the exhausted gem. Amethyst came up and cuddled into Pearl’s side. 

“I don’t know how to thank you both.” Pearl said, voice thick with sleep. 

“Pretty sure you already did, P. Those noises you make are going to be the soundtrack of my best dreams.”

“I’m proud of you, Pearl.” Garnet said, kissing her chastely on the tip of her nose. All three of them drifted off into a happy, satisfied slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Only 4 episodes left, tomorrow is the day and I am so not ready.


End file.
